【Ren】
|status = Active |year = 2009-present |NNDuserpageID = 2679824 |mylistID1 = 11861665 |mylist1info = VOCALOID covers |mylistID2 = 14532208 |mylist2info = Other covers |mylistID3 = 26671779 |mylist3info = Commu |nicommuID1 = co107860 |nicommu1info = |nicommuID2 = |nicommu2info = |nicommuID3 = |nicommu3info = |YTusername = niconicoren |partner = Dasoku, Mi-chan, that }} 【Ren】 (【蓮】) is an who mainly covers VOCALOID songs, but sometimes also covers songs of other groups or singers like GReeeeN or KOH. He has an extraordinary voice range, and the ability to sing in both high and low tones. His most popular single cover is "WORLD'S END DANCEHALL" with over 1.2 million views and around 33K MyLists on as of October 2013. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects (Released on May 09, 2010) # (Released on August 14, 2010) # (Released on January 25, 2011) # (Released on June 15, 2011) # 1122 with Dasoku (Released on November 30, 2011) }} List of Covered Songs 　(GReeeeN song) (2009.03.29) # "Ai Uta" (Love Song) (GreeeeN song) (2009.04.04) # "Sakura Zaka" (Fukuyama Masaharu song) (2009.04.04) # "Setsuna" (Instant)　(GReeeeN song) (2009.04.16) # "Souaisei Riron" (Theory of Mutual Love) (2009.04.20) # "Lost Story" (2009.06.17) # "Sode Fureau mo Tashou no En" (When Our Sleeves Touched, It Felt as Though We'd Met in A Past Life) (2009.06.27) # "Fire◎Flower" (2009.07.03) # "Fake Lover" (2009.07.19) # "Kimi no Koe" (Your Voice) (2009.08.01) # "Just Be Friends" (2009.08.15) # "Just Be Friends" -Piano ver.- (2009.08.15) # "Ura Omote Lovers" (Two-Faced Lovers) (2009.09.04) # "Hope" (2009.09.05) (Private) # "Puzzle" (2009.09.07) # "You and beautiful world" (2009.09.11) # "No Logic" (2009.09.17) # "out of the hole" (2009.10.04) # "Rainbow Girl" -Girl's Side ver.- (2009.10.14) # "from Y to Y" (2009.10.24) # "Be Friends" -Very Low voice ver.- (2009.11.10) # "Dummy Dummy" (2009.11.11) # "Desire" (2009.11.13) (Private) # "Ocean" (2009.12.10) # "Catcher FOr U" (2009.12.24) # "Meteor Bringer" (2010.01.09) # "Hito Hirano" (2010.01.22) # "Kankaku" (Sensation) (2010.01.23) # "Haiiro" (Grey) (2010.01.26) (Community only) # "Pierrot" (2010.02.14) # "Blue" (2010.03.04) # "Saiai" (2010.03.18) # "Kiseki wo Nozomu Nara" (If I wish for a Miracle) (2010.03.18) # "Love・Atomic・Transfer" (2010.03.29) # "Sing my Love" (2010.04.15) # "Rolling Girl" (2010.04.23) # "E? Aa, Sou." (2010.04.25) # "Kimi no Taion" (Your Body Heat) (2010.04.30) # "World's End Dancehall" (2010.05.28) # "magnet" feat. 【Ren】 and Mi-chan (2010.06.08) # "E? Aa, Sou." feat. 【Ren】 and Dasoku (2010.06.22) # "Koi-ritsu Houteishiki/Shinpakusuu #0822" -Set ver.- (2010.08.28) # "Rolling Girl" -Rock Arrangement ver.- (2010.08.31) # "Shinpakusuu #0822" (Heart Beat #0822) feat. 【Ren】 and Dasoku (2010.09.01) # "Yubikiri" (Pinky Swear) (2010.09.05) # "glow" (2010.09.11) (Community only) # "Yogoreta Prism" (Stained Prism) feat. 【Ren】 and Dasoku (2010.09.23) # "Shotgun Lovers" (2010.10.16) # "VOiCE" (2011.01.13) # "Domino Taoshi" (Domino Effect) (2011.01.18) # "Risky Game" feat. 【Ren】 and Dasoku (2011.01.23) # "Leia" (2011.02.09) # "DOGS" feat. 【Ren】 and Dasoku (2011.04.12) # "Eien" (Forever) (2011.05.06) # "Dive'N'Arrive" (2011.05.10) # "Error" (2011.05.15) # "Bonus Stage" feat. 【Ren】 and Dasoku (2011.05.22) # "Mari Dake No Uta" (A Song for Only Mari) (Originally Namae no Nai Uta) (2011.06.08) (Community only) # "rain stops, good-bye" (2011.07.01) (Community only) # "letter song" (2011.07.18) (Community only) # "Wasuremono" (Forgotten Things) (2011.07.29) # "Happy Synthesizer" (2011.08.02) # "crack" (2011.08.09) # "Just Be Friends" -Piano ver.- (2011.08.16) # "Last Last" (2011.08.19) # "10-nen-godokoroka 20-nen-go no Ossan dato kō natta" (2011.08.24) # "Nisemono Toreja" (2011.08.26) (Community only) # "Mozaik Role" (2011.08.29) (Community only) # "Kawaranai Mono" (Toki wo Kakeru Shoujo ED) (2011.08.31) # "Karakuri Pierrot" (Mechanical Pierrot) (2011.09.11) # "Senbonzakura" (A Thousand Cherry Trees) (2011.09.19) # "Senyazuki" (2011.09.25) (Community only) # "Hoshi wo Wataru Tori" (Bird that Crosses the Stars) (2011.10.18) # "Senaka Awase no Boku to Kimi" (You and Me, Back to Back) (2011.12.18) # "Kazoku ni Narou yo" 　(Let's Become a Family) (2011.12.25) # "Icchoume Yukimi Shouten-gai" feat. Dasoku and 【Ren】 (2012.01.13) # "Nibyokan" (Two-Second Span) (2012.01.18) # "249.51" (2012.01.26) # "Nekomimi Archive" feat. 【Ren】 and Dasoku (2012.01.30) # "Narisumashi Gengar" (2012.01.30) # "Kuroneko Kei Joshi" (Black-cat Girl) (2012.02.10) # "Koi wa Sensou" (Love is War) (2012.02.10) # "Haru ni Ichiban Chikai Machi" (The Town Closest to Spring) (2012.03.07) # "Interviewer" (2012.03.09) # "Hotaru" (Firefly) (2012.03.18) (Community only) # "Black Board" (2012.03.29) # "Konoha no Sekai Jijou" (Konoha's State of the World) (2012.03.31) # "Setsuna Trip" (Momentary Trip) (2012.05.04) # "http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jVGBQISETIc　Ikasama⇔Casino" (Cheat⇔Casino) feat. Dasoku and 【Ren】 (2012.05.31) # "Nee." (2012.05.31) # "Prism" (Steamline Prism) feat. Dasoku and 【Ren】 (2012.11.22)}} Discography For Smiley*2G albums see here |track5composer = YuchaP |track5arranger = |track6title = Seiten Drops |track6lyricist = |track6composer = |track6arranger = |track7title = Uso to Diamond |track7info = (Lies and Diamond) |track7lyricist = |track7composer = |track7arranger = |track8title = Marionette Syndrome |track8lyricist = |track8composer = |track8arranger = |track9title = Utakata no Dance |track98info = (Transient Dance) |track9lyricist = |track9composer = |track9arranger = |track10title = Icchoume Yukimi Shoutengai |track10info = (Block 1 Yukimi Shopping District) |track10lyricist = |track10composer = |track10arranger = |track11title = Kimi ga Suki |track11info = (I Like You) |track11lyricist = |track11composer = |track11arranger = |track12title = Shinpakusuu ♯0822 |track12info = (Heartbeat ♯0822) |track12lyricist = |track12composer = |track12arranger = |track13title = Futsuu no Machi ~ Fairy Land ~ |track13info = (Ordinary City ~ Fairy Land ~) |track13lyricist = |track13composer = |track13arranger = |track14title = E? Aa, Sou. |track14info = -Acoustic ver.- |track14lyricist = |track14composer = |track14arranger = }} Other Important InfoOriginal blog entry about 【Ren】's girlfriends and the issueTranslation of 【Ren】's blog entry on this event, credits go to foreashe for translation At the end of May 2011, Mari-san, 【Ren】's girlfriend, had died in an accident. Eight days after the accident, he wrote on his Nico Nico Douga Community about her death and the torments she had endured from a fraction of his fans. But even though she was harassed, it didn't shake their relationship and Mari-san continued to support and encourage 【Ren】 to keep on singing. “No matter what happens, please don’t give up singing.” In honor of Mari-san, 【Ren】 sang "Namae no Nai Uta" , which can only be viewed in his community. Gallery cover |Hiwaily2.png|Souma, amu, Riseha, Mi-chan, Jegyll and 【Ren】 as seen in }} Trivia * He often calls himself an "ossan", which is slang for a "old man". External Links * Blog * Twitter Category:Smiley*2G Category:Singers with Albums or Singles